Different Eyes
by Akatsaki
Summary: Ojo derecho verde jade… ojo izquierdo… negro. Ojo derecho negro… ojo izquierdo… verde jade... Son hermanos gemelos… destinados a matarse el uno al otro, todo por el liderazgo del clan y por el poder del otro.
1. Separación

_**Hola a todas, una vez más estoy aquí… sí; con un nuevo Fanfic, perdón pero no pude resistir la tentación de mostrarles este nuevo trabajo, ojalá que sea de su agrado y puedan comentar.**_

_**En mi opinión es algo diferente a los demás **__**▬o al menos eso me pareció**_**▬, la verdad no sé si ponerle algo de SaiSaku; que sería incesto; que por supuesto no me pasaría con eso (no soy partidaria de eso): sería algo inocente y puro, o irme de lleno al SasuSaku o ponerle además otras parejas: les agradecería mucho si me ayudan a decidir eso. n_n **

**Les adelanto de una vez que tengo planeado traerles otro Fanfic más.**

**Bueno, sin más: las dejo leer.**

**Se les quiere y gradece. Nos vemos.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Separación.**

▬ **¿Onii-chan… me amas? ▬**le preguntó en tonó infantil la pequeña pelirosa de cinco años.

▬**Más que a mi vida ▬**le contestó el pequeño pelinegro de la misma edad.

Ambos niños están en el tejado de su casa, corrección, mansión ▬ambos son hijos de los líderes de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha; y eso es a pesar de no ser un clan tan antiguo como los otros▬; se encuentran acostados cómodamente boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la fresca noche de verano.

La niña soltó una risa feliz por la respuesta de su hermano, en un ágil movimiento se echo arriba de él; uniéndolo a ella en un fuerte abrazo, por supuesto él niño se quejo, más no la alejo de él.

▬ **¡Gracias Onii-chan! ▬**gritó la niña de cabellos rosas.

▬**Deja de agradecer ▬**la volvió a regañar una vez más por lo mismo.

De nuevo la niña soltó una risa, pero ahora más sonora y burlona, se separo un poco de él, y abrió los ojos: mostrando un par de pupilas diferente la una de la otra; la derecha verde jade y la izquierda de color negro, a pesar de ser extraño y causar algo de miedo, no se puede evitar el ser atraído, y eso es lo peligroso de esos ojos.

▬**Yo también te amo ▬**le dijo y beso la frente de su hermano gemelo.

Él niño sonrió ante la declaración y acto de su hermana, también abrió sus ojos, mostrando; al igual que ella pupilas diferentes entre sí, la diferencia es que él tiene la pupila derecha de color negro y la izquierda verde jade.

Ambos niños se vieron fijamente con un puro y profundo amor, siendo inmensamente felices por tener al otro a su lado, y que juntos se complementan perfectamente.

▬ **¡Niños! ▬**la voz de su madre los sacó de la atmosfera que formaron ambos anteriormente, rompiéndola al instante**▬. ¡Vengan por favor! ▬**les pidió dulce, pero en su interior pedía porque sus hermosos hijos "no" la desobedecieran por una vez.

▬ **¡Ya vamos! ▬**le respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír triste, sintiéndose inmensamente infeliz y triste por sus dos hijos. Pero ni ella es nadie para evitar lo inevitable, lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos jade ▬pero al igual que sus hijos antes poseía una pupila de diferente color, antes solo su ojo derecho era verde jade y el izquierdo de color azul, pero en la actualidad ambos ojos son del mismo color… todo porque en su juventud ella…

▬ **¡Ya llegamos mami! ▬**la sacó de sus pensamientos su hija primogénita por cinco minutos. Atrás de ella se encuentra su hijo menor.

▬**Tenemos reunión ▬**se limito a informarles, y una vez más se perdió en los atrayentes ojos de sus hijos, ni ella puede con esa peligrosa atracción, ni pensar que sus hijos aún no saben los poderes que esconden y lo peligrosos que son sus ojos.

Los niños se extrañaron con esa simple información, es la primera vez que asistirán a una reunión del clan, puesto que no tenían permitido algo como eso, a ambos les emociono, pero a la vez sintieron un miedo indescriptible.

▬**Vamos ▬**les ordenó su madre, ambos salieron al instante de sus emociones, asintieron y le siguieron el paso a su madre.

A los minutos llegaron al cuartel subterráneo en el que se organizan las reuniones del clan, madre e hijos entraron por la puerta con paso pesado y algo temeroso, por parte de Hikari ▬es el nombre de la joven madre de cabellos rosas▬: porque sabe perfectamente lo que van a sufrir sus amados hijos a partir de hoy, por parte de los niños porque es algo nuevo para ellos, además de tener ese mal presentimiento oprimiendo sus pequeños corazones.

En cuanto terminaron de entrar al lugar oscuro y algo húmedo; los lindos niños inocentes no pudieron evitar el sentir más miedo del que ya sentían antes ▬pero es comprensible el tener miedo, el lugar lo amerita, además de tener a más de ocho pares de ojos viéndolos con complacencia, malicia y algo de sadismo, eso le molesta e incluso causa algo de miedo a cualquiera, ¿qué se podía esperar de unos indefensos niños?

▬**Bienvenidos; mis queridos nietos ▬**los sacó de sus pensamientos con voz imponente y con rastro de malicia.

De por sí no les agradaba él abuelo, con eso les agrada menos. Ambos niños le asintieron a modo de agradecimiento.

▬**Siéntense ▬**les ordenó su padre, otro hombre imponente, pero al contrario del abuelo; él si conoce el valor del amor, y al igual que su esposa lamenta el cruel destino de sus hijos.

Su madre les indico en donde sentarse ▬el lugar tiene forma de rectángulo y todos están sentados alrededor▬, los niños se sentaron juntos, en frente de ellos se encuentran sentados su abuelo, padre y madre; muy alejados, al otro lado de la habitación. En los flancos están los miembros del consejo. A lado izquierdo de la linda niña; se encuentra su peor pesadilla… Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sannin y alumnos del tercer maestro Hokage ▬al hacer contacto visual con él; se arrepintió un millón de veces, el Sannin la vio con malicia, sadismo y admiración, le sonrió sádico, y la pobre niña no pudo hacer más que desviar la vista y normalizar los latidos de su acelerado corazón que causo el miedo.

En el lado derecho del niño; se encuentra un hombre todo lo contrario a Orochimaru, su nombre: Dan Katou, él es novio de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade Senju ▬actualmente están haciendo planes para su boda.

▬**Estoy seguro de que sienten una tremenda curiosidad de por qué están aquí ¿no es así? ▬**les preguntó burlón su antipático abuelo.

Los niños sólo asintieron; el pelinegro curioso e inocente, la pelirosa cautelosa y desafiante, y eso de cierto modo le gusto tanto a su abuelo y a Orochimaru ▬ahora entiende el por qué de la decisión del viejo.

▬**Bien, pues es simple… ▬**dijo como si no fuera nada fuera de lo normal y agregó una pausa**▬. Empiezan su entrenamiento como ninjas de elite fuera de la aldea ▬**informó restándole importancia con un ademan de su mano derecha.

Lo dicho por el viejo abuelo emociono al pequeño pelinegro e hizo levantar sospechas a la de cabellos rosas ▬no por nada estudia y le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con lo lógico, razonamiento, estrategia y todas esas cosas de la mente y memorización.

▬**Empiezan hoy en la noche, para después… ▬**no pudo seguir porque la voz de su hija lo interrumpió.

▬**Por favor papá, ten algo de compasión; eso no se dice solo así como así, además lo prometiste, no lo hagas entonces ▬**le recordó.

▬**Ella tiene razón Danzo ▬**apoyo a su esposa.

▬**Está bien Hikari, Ren ▬**respondió con voz seca.

No tuvo más que reprimir lo que quería decirle a sus "queridos nietos", pero ya habría tiempo para decírselos más adelante, por el momento tendrá la fortuna de ver lo que se va a llevar a cabo en un momento más.

▬**Bueno… como decía ▬**agregó después de un corto tiempo en silencio**▬, ambos se van a ir a entrenar fuera de la aldea, después regresaran y comenzaran a tomar clases en la academia; nada fuera de lo normal ▬**dijo para no levantar sospechas, ambos niños le creyeron**▬. Como saben somos un clan bien conocido y con prestigio, por tanto tenemos un honor que proteger; y ustedes dos deben de enaltecer su apellido con orgullo, después de todo… ambos son Haruno ▬**terminó su sermón el viejo decrepito, es decir; el abuelo. Hay que admitir que ese sermón les gusto y alentó a ambos niños.

▬**Sus maestros son… para ti mi niño ▬**lo llamó su abuelo con burla oculta**▬; es Dan ▬**le informó y señalo al joven hombre de cabello plateado y largo**▬. Y para mi pequeña favorita… ▬**comenzó a decir con malicia y complacencia muy bien ocultas**▬. Es Orochimaru ▬**en cuento termino de decir su nombre la niña tembló a más no poder en su interior, su corazón latió con gran terror por el hombre de cabellos largos de color negro y ojos de serpiente.

Ya se dio una idea del calvario que le espera, no por nada el nombre de Orochimaru es famoso en su aldea; es muy bien conocida su arte ninja y el sadismo que tiene ese hombre. Sólo una simple pregunta se formo en su angustiada mente… ¿por qué a ella?

▬**Deben de obedecer en todo a sus "senseis" ▬**les ordenó con autoridad**▬. Nos vemos en un año ▬**mencionó su abuelo, sacándola de su pregunta, y, por fin se dio cuenta de la cuartada que planea su abuelo… separarla de su hermano gemelo, en cuento se dio cuenta de eso se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermano, él le correspondió un poco desconcertado por su acto, no entendiendo para nada el plan de su abuelo.

▬**Vámonos ya pelirosa ▬**le ordenó su nuevo y escalofriante sensei.

Su madre bajo la cabeza y mirada para que nadie viera sus lágrimas de dolor, su corazón se oprimió en un intento desesperado por salir de esa horrible realidad en la que se encuentra, su mente inconsciente no puedo evitar pronunciar… "la historia se está repitiendo"; ante esa declaración ahogo un gemido.

▬ **¡No, Sai! ▬**lo llamó su hermana con dolor y lágrimas apareciendo en sus parpados y descendiendo por sus bellas mejillas. Orochimaru la tomó con fuerza de su delicada muñeca derecha; logrando separar a los gemelos.

Y él por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, inevitablemente…

▬ **¡Sakura! ▬**la llamó su hermano gemelo con dolor, se levanto de prisa; pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso hacía ella, porque Dan, su nuevo sensei lo detuvo por los hombros.

Hikari, Ren, Dan y sobretodo Sai se sintieron enormemente tristes por el cruel destino de la pelirosa.

Sai espera que su hermana pueda sobrevivir ante él cruel hombre… y poder estar una vez más junto a ella… pero la pregunta es…

¿Podrá estar con ella de nuevo?


	2. Destino

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Perdón por la gran espera, pero la universidad muy apenas me deja respirar, además de que me faltó la inspiración por un período de tiempo largo.**_

_**Aquí les dejo la continuación, ojalá la disfruten.**_

_**Si quieren la continuación no duden en pedirla. ;)**_

_**Nos vemos, les deseo lo mejor.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Destino.**

Salieron a paso forzado y presuroso del cuartel subterráneo, posteriormente de la mansión Haruno ▬forzado por parte de la pelirosa, presuroso porque Orochimaru no quiere que la pequeña pelirosa escape, no es que pueda lograrlo, pero es un hombre precavido.

Llegaron al pie de un carruaje y él Sannin tomo a la niña entre sus brazos a fuerzas y subió con ella al carruaje, una vez que estuvieron dentro; la niña se alejo lo más que pudo del hombre, eso le causo risa y aumento su ego: le fascina causar miedo en las personas y más en los shinobis.

Orochimaru dio la orden al cochero de que emprendiera el viaje, el conductor obedeció la orden.

▬ **¿A dónde vamos? ▬**preguntó la niña con curiosidad, mirando por la ventana. Por más que intento no entablar una conversación con ese ser; su curiosidad fue la que gano la batalla.

▬**A entrenar ▬**fue la escueta respuesta del Sannin.

▬**Eso ya lo sé ▬**dijo con enojo; volteando hacia el hombre▬**. Quiero saber en dónde vamos a entrenar ▬**insistió la chiquilla con reto en la voz.

El Sannin llevo su mirada hasta ella, se relamió los labios con su larga lengua, produciéndole asco al instante a la pequeña por presenciar tal gesto, sonrió con arrogancia.

▬**Muy valiente de tú parte chiquilla, ya veremos si te comportas así en el entrenamiento ▬**le dijo igualmente, con reto destilando de su voz.

▬**Hmn… ▬**se limito a emitir la pequeña, tiene miedo; puesto que se da una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer aquel hombre▬**. ¿A dónde? ▬**insistió, cautelosa y con un poco de reto; la niña no se deja de nadie, y él no va ser la excepción: a pesar de infundirle miedo con solo mirarlo. El Sannin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

▬**Me gusta tu actitud, sólo por eso te lo diré… vamos a la aldea oculta entre la lluvia ▬**comentó complacido por la actitud de la niña, de nada le sirve un estudiante cobarde y bueno para anda, por eso la escogió a ella, sabe que su hermano gemelo es muy fuerte, pero ella lo es aún más.

▬**Hmn ▬**fue la escueta y mal humorada respuesta de la pelirosa.

Todo volvió a sumirse en silencio, así, ambos shinobi siguieron con su camino por la oscura noche.

* * *

Ya lejos del carruaje en el que viajan ambos ninja, más exactamente en la mansión Haruno, se encuentran las mismas personas de antes, un hombre con una mueca complacida, una pareja triste y abatida, un maestro incrédulo, los demás serios y un lindo niño destrozado; llorando amargamente por el cruel giro que dio su vida apacible y feliz.

▬ **¿Por… por… por qué? ▬**logro preguntar el pequeño infante, levantando su mirada bicolor hacía sus padres.

Su madre reprimió un sollozo y llevo su mirada a otro lado, no puede y no tiene el valor de enfrentar a su pequeño hijo menor, su padre no puede hacer más que cerrar sus puños con gran fuerza e impotencia, su abuelo es él que responde.

▬**No llores Sai; eres un hombre ▬**le llamó la atención su estricto, cruel y frío abuelo▬**. Sakura regresara en un año… tú también debes de partir, así que apresúrate ▬**terminó de expresarse el patriarca de la familia, su nieto no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada llena de rencor contenido.

▬**Vamos Sai **▬le ordenó amablemente su nuevo sensei. El pequeño asintió y se levanto pesadamente de su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar▬**. ¿No te vas a despedir de tus padres? ▬**quiso saber él peli plateado.

▬**Nos vemos en un año, los amo ▬**contestó a la pregunta de su sensei con una despedida dedicada a sus padres, reanudó su andar.

Él pequeño no es frío con sus padres, pero simplemente no puede perdonar lo que les hicieron tanto a su hermana como a él, y en parte, sus padres también tienen la culpa, tal vez ellos no lo decidieron, pero, al menos pudieron informales sobre el cruel giro que daría su infancia, informales esa mala noticia, no guardársela y tirársela después de sopetón, va necesitar tiempo para perdonar y olvidar, solo le queda esperar que un año sea más que suficiente.

Dan se volvió hacia él patriarca y el matrimonio, les hizo una reverencia y se unió a su alumno, llegaron hasta un carruaje, lo abordaron y el cochero emprendió el viaje.

▬ **¿A dónde vamos? ▬**la pregunta por parte del niño no se hizo esperar.

▬**A la aldea oculta de la cascada ▬**respondió el mayor con su amabilidad característica.

▬ **¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es el que me espera? ▬**preguntó el pequeño shinobi.

▬**No te preocupes, no será difícil, después de todo; eres un Haruno ▬**le respondió el adulto tranquilizadoramente y con un poco de admiración.

▬**Hmn… Solo es un tonto apellido y un tonto clan ▬**menciono sin interés él niño. Dan no hizo más que sonreír de lado por su respuesta.

▬**Cuando crezcas sabrás lo que es sentirse orgulloso por pertenecer a un clan reconocido y poderoso ▬**expreso su maestro con verdadera admiración, el niño hizo una mueca aburrida y disconforme, decidió cambiar ese tema tonto e innecesario.

▬ **¿Y a mi hermana cómo le va a ir? ▬**preguntó una vez más el pequeño, pero ahora con temor destilando de su voz.

▬**No te voy a mentir Sai… sinceramente no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no será una experiencia para nada buena, pero por supuesto; Sakura-chan se volverá muy fuerte ▬**sino es que muere en el intento. Respondió el joven sensei, y se guardo sus oscuros pensamientos para él.

Ambos carruajes siguen con su camino, alejándose cada vez más y más uno del otro. Llevando dentro de ellos a dos inocentes niños que no tienen la culpa de nada, más su clan ▬familia▬; decidió separarlos, repitiendo la historia y siguiendo la tradición del clan.


End file.
